clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SALT
SALT is a multi-role aircraft, and can also be used as a watercraft to transport troops in. The vehicle can land and take off on water, and can be used a a high-speed boat. The vehicle can go up to 900 kilometers per hour in the air, and at about 400 kilometers per hour on the surface of the water. The vehicle is to be employed into service by the US Navy.The vehicle is known to be very thin, at only 1.21 meters in diameter, from wall-to-wall, hence Linear. History SALT was first developed in 1994 by the Snowing company,as a military air transport, which could be transformed into a high-speed boat. The idea, was well underfunded, and was scrapped in 1995, due to budget cuts and lack of interest by any government.In 2008, Sancho Monte Captio made a deal with the US Navy to build such a transporter, which took one year to design. Both Snowing and Pontrier worked together on the project. The engines, were designed by Patt and Britnney Antarctica, who designed a turbo-jet engine and the two turbofan engines that the SALT uses. In June of 2010, the US Navy announced it's introduction into service in August that year. Description The SALT's fuselage is 86.5 ft. long, and 3.21 m meters wide. There are three main cabins, the Cockpit, The Cargo Hold and the Weaponry. The Cockpit contains all the controls of the vehicle. It has a fly-by-wire cockpit, containing a cockpit similar to the AMOEBA. The Cockpit has three positions, The Captain, who controls all or most of the ship, while the first officer controls radios and navigation.The Systems Engineer controls the aircraft's systems.In the cockpit is also a lavatory and galley as well. Behind the cockpit is the Cargo hold, where there are seventeen jump seats for passengers, and is also used for cargo transport as well. The Cargo Hold is the largest cabin in the vehicle. The jump seats can retract into the wall, and also have large oxygen masks. The Weaponry is located behind the Cargo hold, and has many Snowbullet guns, Torpedos, short-range deletion missles and deletion bombs. There three crew, known as the Weaponry Officers, guard the weapons department. The SALT is also can retract and fold it's wings up when it is used as a watercraft. It can also retract it's turbofan engines into a compartment located beneath the tailplane, which can also be retracted as well. While used as a watercraft, the vehicle can exceed speeds over 200 kilometers per hour, with a turbo-jet technology specially created for the SALT. While used as an aircraft, the SALT can ferry 20 people to a destination, along with 8,900 kilograms of cargo as well. It can exceed speeds of 900 kph. The aircraft can land and takeoff on a runway that is less than 5,000 feet long, and even can land on Gravel and Ice runways. The aircraft can utilize it's deletion bombs and missiles while in the air. The aircraft is powered by two powerful engines, similar to the ones used on Snowing 777s.The aircraft can fly up to 4,000 kilometers without refueling as well. Category:Aircraft Category:Aircraft